


Of Corset Is!

by Ramadiii



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Callan Mulvey - Freeform, Corset, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Smut, compression, tightlacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Your specially ordered package has finally arrived and Rollins is more than happy to help you into it.Prompt:9. Corset





	Of Corset Is!

"Can you take more?" His breath tickles your neck as he leans in close.  
"Yes please." You say, leather unforgiving as you try to breathe oxygen into your compressed lungs.  
"So polite today." Rollins chuckles, one hand on your accentuated waist as the other moves to pull the laces even tighter. "Brock's been working you hard, huh?"  
"He-" A harsh tug takes your breath away and you have to brace yourself against the wall to not tumble backwards. "He likes it when I behave."  
"No, he doesn't." His lips appear at the nape of your neck, pressing kisses down your spine. "He likes to make you behave."  
There's no breath left in you to respond with words and your head tilts on its own accord, the way his lips latch onto your pulse point has you leaning back into him with a moan.  
"You ready, love?" He asks against your skin, tying off the laces of the corset before wrapping his arms around your waist.  
"Mmhm." You sigh, head falling back against his shoulder. "Always ready for you."  
"Fuck, darlin'." He grinds against you, accent heavy with desire as he breaths into your ear. "How is it possible for you to be this perfect?"  
He seems unable to keep his hands off your narrowed waist and you find yourself giggling even though the leather keeps his touch from turning ticklish. He seems to pick up on this and his grip on you remains, the delicious shortness of breath from the corset amplifies your response to the stimuli.  
Fuck, his hands haven't even ventured below your hips and you're already a mess.  
Your mind is exquisitely foggy and a series of breathy whimpers escapes you as Rollins leads to the bedroom. You're positively giddy when he begins to pile pillows in the middle of the bed and as he helps you lay down on them the blood rushes to your head at the pressure of your body weight on your torso against the pillows. It's as if you're all heartbeat, pulse vibrating throughout your entire body as the added pressure on your chest makes you lightheaded.  
"Just one last thing before we get started, love." Rollins says above you, straddling your legs, the feeling of his bare skin against yours makes your mouth drop open with a moan.  
"See, I started reading up on this as soon as you brought up the idea." He gives your ass a firm squeeze, allowing his hands to trail up your back before stopping at your waist. "And the key to tightlacing is adjusting the laces once the body relaxes in its new bindings."  
"Hold on-"  
You thought you couldn't be pushed further.  
You were wrong.  
One final hard tug is all it takes to turn your brain to putty, and for your hips to begin to move on their own. You're grinding against the covers when Rollins finishes tying off the laces one final time, and it's a miracle you don't come just from him settling between your legs.  
"Now you're ready." He chuckles at your breathlessness and slicks himself up with your juices before pushing into you.  
You can tell he's barely halfway in and yet you feel filled to the brim already, the corset pushing in everything in your body.  
"Fuck, you're so tight, love." Rollins growls as he continues to push inside of you. "Imagine me fucking your ass like this, not even sure I'd be able to move."  
His words go straight to your pussy and you squeeze around him as you buck your hips, taking him deeper.  
"Please," You beg, voice light and breathy with desire as you move against him. "Don't go slow. Need you to fuck me. Please."  
He needs no second prompting, slamming himself balls deep inside you. He even lowers himself down on you, pressing you into the pillows beneath you, as he proceeds to fuck you like a wild animal.  
It takes only a few thrusts for you to come screaming around him but he fucks you through it, keeping up the frenzied pace until you come a second time. Then and only then does he allow himself to spill his seed deep inside of you.

His gentle nature returns as he loosens the tension on the lacing, massaging your back and torso as your breath returns to you, your vision losing the black spots that riddled it towards the lead up to your second orgasm. He kisses your face and wipes the damp hair from your brow before taking you into his arms to draw the two of you a bath.  
He even orders pizza and marathons The Great British Bake-Off with you on the couch until it's time to go to bed.  
Before you drift off to sleep you decide to try your hand at baking some time in the future, if Rumlow won't indulge you know for sure Rollins won't have a problem eating all of it on his own.


End file.
